


A Collection of Thirst

by LowCoherency



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Grinding, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Magic, Mutilation, No Lube, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Pain, Painful Sex, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Teeth, Torture, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowCoherency/pseuds/LowCoherency
Summary: Nothing but indulgent vampire erotica and feeding. Sweet, bloody, gory feeding. A series of one-shots in no specific order following Ren and his vampire boyfriend Michael. Although their relationship is loving, it doesn't always appear that way.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on two OC's from my friend's series. She's graciously allowing me to make them bone.
> 
> Two quick points because I'm too lazy to reiterate the lore from her writings: 1) Bites don't inherently cause vampirism and 2) Vampires can heal any damage caused by feeding.

It's well past midnight as Ren blinks out of a restless sleep. An icy breeze blows in from the window someone forgot to close. Rolling out of bed Ren shuffles across the freezing floor. He looks back at his gently snoring and completely oblivious partner, Michael. It's not his fault he can't feel the cold, Ren thought. Vampires like Michael, who spend their whole lives manipulating fire, have very fine control over their body temperature. After sliding the window closed and pulling the blinds Ren makes his way back to the warm bed. Climbing back under the covers he takes a moment to look over his partner's sleeping form. Michael’s wide shoulders ripple with muscles and his strong chest rises and falls hypnotically as he sleeps peacefully. Ren feels a pang of lust as he traces the scars stretching down Michael's face and neck. He wants so much to feel those strong arms wrap around his waist. To feel Michael's warm body press against his. To feel a strong hand wrap gently around his throat. Shaking those thoughts from his head Ren pulls up the covers and nestles into Michael’s warm frame. Professional obligations in the form of early morning meetings have left him unsatisfied once again.

Michael instinctively wraps an arm around Ren's lithe frame. Feeling his body press closer, Michael begins to slowly wake up. He is hungry. Hungrier than he's been in a long time. Ren's skin feels like silk pressing against Michael’s bare chest. The quiet sound of his breath like sweet music. As Michael fully awakens all these sensations are replaced by one overwhelming smell. The smell of skin, and of blood waiting to be taken. Michael moves his head closer to Ren's supple neck, pulling him in with the same movement. The smell is overpowering now. Michael couldn't help but give a couple exploratory nibbles. Nothing to break the skin but enough to coax half a silent moan from Ren. Michael runs his hands down Ren's supple body. His fingertips dance lightly over the young man’s soft abs and brush against the band of his underwear. Sliding deftly beneath the elastic band Michael begins tracing the prominent hip bone hidden beneath.

The groping rouses Ren slightly. Loosely grabbing the offending hand Ren tries extracting it from his underwear. This effort is met with a much more aggressive grab. The feeling of fingers pressing deep against his hip bone forces a stifled moan from his lips. Struggling to escape the vice-like grip, Ren mumbles through sleepily gritted teeth "Michael stop, we have work in the mor- ah!" Still held tight by the hip Ren feels a strong arm snake around his chest. As he's pulled into a tighter embrace a telltale throbbing against his backside gives a hint of things to come.

Michael could feel Ren's struggles becoming more and more restricted. Not even bothering with a response to the pitiable whines, he drives his hips against the soft rear now pressed firmly against him. The friction against his steadily growing but still covered member drives him to the point of desperation. He may have control over his desires to feed but the natural urges of his kind still remain. The feeling of prey held helplessly to his chest combines with the grinding arousal to turn the scent wafting from Ren’s neck into a drug.

Ren can feel hot breath rolling over his neck. The sensation sends a shiver down his spine. His breath quickens as his underwear grows tight. Pulling at the arm wrapped around his waist he thrusts his other hand over his shoulder in an attempt to stave off the inevitable. "Please we don't have time for this." He grunts "It's well past midnight already."

Michael lets go of Ren's waist and catches his wrist mid strike. "Perfect time for a little snack," he says with a growl. Pinning Ren's wrist to the bed, Michael rolls himself onto the skinny frame now trapped by his weight. Feeling every inch of the silky smooth chest, he slowly slides his hand toward Ren's neck. Taking a firm grasp Michael slowly tilted Ren's head to one side. The sight of the newly exposed neck filled his vision. Leaning in he took a deep whiff and opened his mouth.

Ren could feel it coming. He could barely move, let alone escape the vampire now pinning him to the bed. The breath on his neck grows hotter as Ren feels a wide, hot tongue lick him from the crook of his neck to his jaw. A sharp moan escapes his lips. The hand wrapped around his throat tightens in approval and Michael's now fully erect shaft presses deeper against him.

Michael chuckles, "I know you're just as hungry as I am."

With renewed strength Ren tries in vain to toss Michael from his back. Through clenched teeth and strained muscles he groans, "You're such an asshole." No sooner does he finish speaking than Michael strikes. Ren doesn't even feel the bite at first, only an impact so strong it drives the air from his lungs. As he regains his breath the searing pain of multiple punctures almost overwhelms him. Crying out partially in pleasure but mostly in pain Ren grips at the bedding with all his strength. His toes curl as he feels razor sharp teeth sink deeper into him. Any reservations he had were long gone, replaced only by the desire to act as sustenance for his lover's hunger. Stretching his neck as far at it will go he begged for more.

"D-deeper...please."

Ren feels Michael’s grip turn to iron as he sinks his teeth to their full depth. The pair are rewarded by a light popping sensation deep in Ren's neck. Ren could feel the torrent of blood pouring out of his neck immediately. The faster the flow the greedier Michael clung to the open wound, gorging himself. What isn't immediately swallowed leaks through his teeth and begins to pool beneath Ren's chest. As the feeding continues Ren could feel himself weakening. Between the open wound and his now raging erection he knows there isn't much time before unconsciousness sets in. With great effort he reaches for the head buried in the crook of his neck. Loosely winding his hands into the long, black head of hair he whimpers.

"Please I...I c-can't hold out much l-longer. I'm about...t-to pass out."

Freeing his teeth with a sickening squelch, Michael watches the torrent of blood begin to subside. While he has healed the arterial damage the deep flesh wounds still oozed. Ren's blood is so sweet he can't help lick the neck clean. Feeling Ren squirm as his tongue lightly prods the gaping holes he had left, Michael retightens his grip on the now fragile body. Leaning in close he snarls, "I'm not nearly finished with you yet, and you're in no position to stop me." Pressing a finger to the still raw gouges Michael is rewarded with a sharp cry of pleasure. "I could suck every last drop of you from these holes and you'd have to just lay there and let it happen." Feeling the squirming resume Michael yanks Ren's head to the other side clamps down on the pristine neck.

A sense of panic shoots through Ren as his blood once again begins pour from him. He knows Michael would never intentionally hurt him. But how far is he willing to push it? How much more blood can he lose before serious damage occurs? Michael's powers can heal any physical wounds he causes, but he can't regenerate blood without...consequences. Can Michael even tell how close he is to the edge? These questions didn't last long as the continued blood loss pushes him closer to unconsciousness. 

Moments before blacking out Ren hears a soft sucking sound followed by a light pop as Michael finally releases him. Reaching with a trembling hand Ren tenderly inspects his neck. Feeling the gashes knitting themselves closed he gives a relieved but satisfied sigh.

Rolling Ren onto his back, Michael gently cradles the frail form. Leaning in he gently licks a dribble of blood that had crept down Ren's collar bone. Following the curve of his neck, Michael continues the delicate lick up to Ren’s lips. With the last of his strength he pulls Michael into a deep kiss. Ren could still taste the rich flavor of his blood on the vampire's lips. Michael runs his hands through Ren's soft, blond hair as they press their blood-soaked bodies together in a close embrace. Breaking away Ren looks up into Michael's dark green eyes.

"...Thank you."


	2. First Timers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronology is for losers, so this takes place well before chapter 1. Although after this one the timeline shouldn't really matter.

Michael rubs his bloodshot eyes as he pushes himself from his desk. This is the third night in a row that he and his partner had to work well past closing. Looking to the desk across from his, he asks, “Want some coffee?” Ren’s head pops up from the file he was flipping through as if only just realising what time it is.

“Oh, sure.”

Making their way quietly through the dark and desolate office building, Michael takes a moment to admire his coworker. They had only been recently assigned as investigative partners for a couple weeks and already he could feel a bond growing. Ren’s personability and sheer determination toward his job has done well to lend himself to Michael. His cute figure doesn't hurt either.

The lights in the breakroom flick on as the pair enters. The sudden burst of light almost blinding after the barely-lit hallway. The surprisingly cozy room has become a welcome relief over the past few days. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Michael turns in time to see the young man sprawl out on the worn couch. Ren’s shirt rides up as he stretches out, revealing a sliver of his soft abs. Michael grips his cup tighter. Grabbing a second cup he asks, “Tea, right?”

Ren sits up while tugging his shirt back down. “Yeah, thanks!” He replied, taking the cup from Michael’s outstretched hand. With a wink, he adds, “Glad you remembered this time.”

Turning quickly, Michael settles into a chair on the opposite side of the room. Watching Ren blow gingerly on the piping hot beverage, Michael quickly drains his own. Leaning back he closes his eyes and desperately tries to think of something other than the stack of papers still on his desk. Unable to distract himself he opens his eyes and stares into the fluorescent lighting. Looking down he runs his gaze over Ren, now back in his position draped over the couch. Michael found his distraction in the skinny frame before him.

Michael’s hunger had begun growing the moment they were introduced. While he receives weekly blood rations as part of his deal with the department in charge of his oversight, they only serve to ease the edge. No amount of these glorified juice boxes could match the delight of fresh blood and flesh. Now, weeks later, it was coming to a head. Ren’s constant cheerful attitude didn’t help the matter either. His playfulness and frequent flirting alone are enough to work Michael into a silent frenzy.

His eyes scan wildly over Ren’s supple frame as he becomes increasingly absorbed. Following his shapely legs up to a skinny, graceful chest, Michael settles on the hint of neck visible under Ren’s collar. His breath quickens. He imagines how soft the skin would feel against his lips. How sweet his blood would taste. Ren gives another tired stretch, once again revealing his midriff, Michael’s eyes latch to the strip of skin immediately. The thought of sliding a hand over Ren’s stomach and down beneath the waistband of his tight fitting pants fills Michael with an intense feeling of lust.

“Michael, Hello?”

The sudden voice snaps Michael out of his fantasies. Looking back to Ren’s face he asks, “Huh? What?”

“I said are you ready to get back to work? We still have a lot to do”

Michael nods quickly. Standing up he pours himself another cup of coffee. Drinking this one faster than the first he tries to drive both the hunger and lust from his mind. Regaining his composure, he follows Ren out into the hallway. Trailing behind him slightly Michael is drawn magnetically to his gently swaying hips. A soft humming fills the silent corridor and Ren looks back with a smile. In an instant all the feelings Michael had been trying to suppress came bubbling to the surface.

Michael can’t stop himself. Reaching out he grabs Ren roughly by the shoulder and shoves him to the wall. A look of shock passes over his face as Michael pins him by the arms. 

“W-wait-” Ren begins to stammer, but he’s cut off as he’s locked into a deep kiss. His heart flutters slightly as he feels hints of sharp teeth against his lower lip. In the back of his mind he had hoped something would happen between the two, albeit in a more romantic location. Leaning into the kiss slightly, he suddenly remembers where they are. Half breaking away from the kiss, he manages to gasp out, “Michael we’re still at work.” Managing to work a bit of distance between him and the vampire he adds with a seductive tone, “Can’t this wait until later.”

“No.”

The look of shock returns to Ren’s face as Michael kicks open the office door next to them. Hauling him bodilly through the doorway, Michael slams the door shut behind them. As the lights flicker on, the pair find themselves in a disused office. The desk and chair sitting in the corner look like they haven’t been used in months. Pushing Ren once again, Michael presses him up against the now locked door. Grabbing both wrists in one of his broad hands, Michael holds them tight over Ren’s head. 

With the young man finally secured he takes a moment to look over his new prize. He’s even more beautiful up close. Running his free hand down Ren’s narrow face he leans in to resume their kiss. Lips locked tightly together, Michael runs his hand down the body he had only felt in his dreams. Softer than he’d ever imagined it only serves to fuel his passion. Feeling a gentle tongue work its way between his lips, Michael slips his arm around the skinny waist and pulls Ren close. Sliding deftly under his waistband, Michael takes a firm grip on Ren’s plump rear. Rewarded with a light gasp of approval, he continues to work at the soft buttocks. 

Pressed tight against Michael’s strong body, Ren could feel the vampire’s clothed member throbbing against him. From the outline alone Ren could tell he’s big. The hand digging deep into his backside serves to make his own shaft grow tight against his pants. Moving to rub himself against the now prominent bulge, Ren is rewarded with increased vigor in his new lover’s movements. Michael suddenly pulls away from their tight embrace. Feeling his hands be released, Ren looks up in confusion. “What’s wro-”

“Take it off.” Michael points at Ren’s shirt, taking off his own at the same time. “Now.”

Ren fumbles with his buttons, heart racing. He manages to get one button undone when he’s interrupted by Michael’s hands sliding roughly under his own. Buttons fly across the room as Michael deftly rips the shirt from Ren’s body. The sudden display of power stuns Ren. Looking up at Michael’s now bare chest he becomes lost in the rippling muscles. Oblivious to the strong hands running over his bare shoulders, Ren finds himself spun around and thrown once again against the door.

Michael runs his hands down Ren’s supple back. His bare skin is like velvet under Michael’s fingertips. Reaching around the skinny waist, he gently unbuttons Ren’s pants. Michael slips his hands gently under the waistband and traces the prominent hip bone hidden beneath. Giving an exploratory squeeze he hears a soft moan followed by quickened breathing. Satisfied with the response, Michael tightens his grip. Pressing himself against Ren’s rear he allows himself a low growl of satisfaction. Michael could feel Ren’s hips grinding lightly against his now fully erect shaft. Following the motion with his own hips, he slowly slides a hand deeper beneath the waistband. Michael runs his hand over the girth hidden beneath soft fabric. Following the curving length from base to tip, he’s rewarded with a string of moans.

Michael hauls Ren roughly from his position against the door. Tossing him on the desk behind them, Michael takes a firm grip on his pants. They slide off with little resistance. The sight of Ren splayed out on the table, helpless, defenseless, almost naked, and locked in a room with him fueled further desires. While he was unsuccessful in suppressing his lust for the young man, he had been able to hide his hunger. Until now. Hovering over Ren’s heaving chest, Michael eyes the slender neck. Leaning in he inhales deeply. His nose fills with the familiar smell of fresh blood as his mind races.

Ren was starting to get worried. The look in Michael’s eyes had changed from lust to something else. Now, with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth inches from Ren’s neck, reality begins to set in. Ren had been so enamored in the experience that he had forgotten Michael was a vampire. Struggling to sit up he stammers, “Woah Michael w-wait. What are you-” A hand grabs Ren around the collarbone and firmly presses him to the table. Another wraps under his neck, tilting it to one side. Ren begins to panic as he claws at the powerful arms. He can feel Michael’s breath quicken on his neck.

“I’m sorry.”

Unable to control himself any longer Michael lunges into the soft flesh. His teeth sink to their full depth immediately as blood erupts from the torn flesh. Gorging himself, Michael gives a loud but stifled moan. He savors the rich taste. Ren’s blood is as sweet as his body. Pulling away briefly, Michael runs his tongue over the open wounds now gushing blood across the table. With renewed energy he continues his feeding.

Ren could feel himself weakening, not that it makes a difference. Even at full strength he couldn’t escape Michael’s tight grip. Now his clawing had turned to weak grasps along the muscular back he frequently admired. Despite increasing panic at Michael’s apparent indifference to his declining state, Ren has never been more aroused. The initial pain of the bite has subsided to a dull throb. The strong arms held him tight to Michael’s broad chest. Ren’s raging erection strains against his underwear. Moving his hips slightly, he manages to run his shaft along Michael’s tight abs. A shudder of pleasure sweeps over his body as he wraps his arms about Michael. Resigning his fate to the vampire's hunger he leans into the bite.

The sudden change in Ren’s movements snaps Michael out of his frenzy. Finally realising what he was doing he pulls his teeth free. The flow of blood slows as the various tears and punctures stitch themselves together. Pushing himself clear of Ren’s grasp he stammers, “Ren I’m so sorry. I...I don’t know what came over me. I just felt so hungry”

Reaching a trembling hand to his neck, Ren is shocked to find no evidence of the gashes he had felt torn into him moments ago. Looking into Michael’s face strewn with worry, he reassures him, “I’m fine. I think. I never thought it would be quite that violent.” Looking down he adds, “Honestly it was...exhilarating.”

Michael follows Ren’s gaze down the narrow chest streaked with drops of blood to his thin waist. He quickly turns his head, blushing at the sight of a sticky stain spread out across Ren’s underwear. “Well I guess I’m sorry about that too.” Michael gingerly helps the weak form to his feet. He turns his back as Ren begins to strip off the clinging garment. Though a little shaky Ren seems unharmed. 

Now fully nude, Ren reaches for his pants still crumpled by the door. He takes a moment to look back at the shirtless figure. In a change of heart he turns around. Moving closer he places a hand on Michael’s shoulder. It twitches at his touch. Leaning in he whispers, “You got what you wanted, now it’s my turn.”

Michael spins around, startled by the voice. Taking a step back he lavishes himself in the naked figure before him. Ren places a hand on his chest and gently guides him back into the chair. Now seated, Michael feels soft fingers glide down his abs. 

Ren works deftly at the clasp on Michael’s pants. Running his thumbs beneath the now loosened waistband he gives a light tug. The pants slide free to reveal the substantial bulge that had pressed roughly against him. Giving Michael’s underwear the same treatment he finally frees the fully erect shaft. Feelings of desire and anticipation flood through his body. Pulling the pants clear of Michael’s knees, Ren takes position between his taut legs. From this angle Michael looks like a mountain of a man. That same look of lust is back in his eyes.

Ren runs a finger up Michael’s length and around the engorged head. His touch causes a pearl of precum to form and a sigh of pleasure to escape Michael’s lips. Leaning in he gently licks the sticky-sweet glop. Another moan follows as a hand threads its way through Ren’s blond hair. Looking up Ren catches Michael’s gaze. His green eyes burn with passion. Ren gives another lick, this time along the entire length. The hand on his head tightens in response. Ren continues his teasing until a tugging at his hair reveals Michael’s growing frustration. Only too happy to oblige, Ren swallows the full length of the firm cock. Michael’s hips press forward slightly as he tries to fill as much of the warm mouth surrounding him. Ren swallows, closing his throat around Michael’s tip and being rewarded with a powerful throb. Resuming his sucking he slides his hands along the insides of the muscular thighs to either side of him. Squeezing, he coaxes a ripple of moans from Michael. 

“Oh fuck. Keep going.”

The words encourage Ren. He moves a hand further up Michael’s thigh and runs a finger over his balls. They tighten at the touch, forcing another moan from Michael.

“If you keep that up I’m gonna-...fuck.”

Taking a firm grasp on his balls Ren gives a tight squeeze. Looking up once again into Michael’s eyes he plunges himself to the hilt. The effect is immediate. Ren is held roughly against Michael’s pubic arch as hot strands of cum pump down his throat. Still massaging the balls, Ren savors the hot fluid. Finally satisfied that they’re empty he releases his grip on them as Michael does his head. Sliding the now wilting cock out of his mouth, Ren gives the head one last kiss before standing up. 

Ren looks over the exhausted vampire slumped in the chair. Feeling a hint of lightheadedness he takes a seat in the soft and slightly damp lap. As he leans against the bare chest, Michael wraps his arms around his new lover’s waist. The pair stay there for what feels like an hour, enjoying the feeling of each other's skin. Ren hauls himself out of the lap with great hesitation.

“It’s probably too late to continue work. I think I’m gonna head home,” Ren says, collecting his damaged clothes from the floor.

“Oh, yeah I guess it is pretty late,” Michael replies with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“But” -Ren looks over his shoulder- “maybe you can stop by tomorrow for dinner.” His eyes fall on the blood soaked table. “Although maybe we should clean that up first.”

Michael stands, refastening his pants. Giving Ren’s still bare hip a squeeze he leans in. “Not so fast. After that little _performance_ I’m feeling a bit hungry.”


	3. Scarred

Michael let the warm water wash soothingly over the myriad of scars along his back. Turning up the heat he settles into what he anticipates will be a long and relaxing shower. Steam rises around him, fogging the glass door. Hearing the bathroom door open he calls out, “Is that you Ren?”

“Yeah, just grabbing something.” Ren can see Michael’s faint outline through the fogged glass. Already half naked, he slips off his underwear and adds it to the pile of Michael’s clothes on the floor. Creeping quietly to the shower he pulls open the door and quickly slips inside. “You.” He says, wrapping his arms around Michael’s muscular waist. 

Michael jumps slightly at the sudden touch. Looking down he watches Ren’s delicate fingers trace his abs. “Haha, very funny,” Michael says, turning around. Grabbing the young man by the backside he pulls. He savors the feeling of Ren’s now wet skin pressing into his own. Continuing to massage the supple backside, Michael is rewarded with a sigh of approval. 

Ren presses himself deeper into the vampire’s warm, wet skin. He loves Michael’s touch; strong and comforting. Running a hand up Michael’s back Ren gently strokes the tough swaths of scar tissue. He can feel Michael’s member start to grow, pressing against his hip. Ren leans into it. He’s only too happy to be a plaything for a couple minutes. Feeling Michael nibbling gently at his neck he pulls back slightly. “Leave my neck alone today, please?” Ren asks with a whisper.

“Fine,” Michael grunts. Running a hand along Ren’s skinny arm, he pulls it from its position wrapped around his waist. Bringing it to his mouth he kisses the delicate wrist. Though not as strong, it shares the same scent as Ren’s neck. The smell of blood covered by thin flesh. “I’ll just have this instead.” He gently nips into the soft flesh. A healthy flow of blood begins to course down Ren’s arm, mingling with the water from the shower. Michael leans in and licks the entire length of the now blood soaked arm, cleaning it in one pass. Hearing a gentle moan of pleasure he wraps his lips around the still flowing wound. Having swallowed a couple of mouthfuls he takes one last pull before letting the wound close up. Holding the delicious, warm blood in his mouth he savors the taste of his lover. Swallowing some he lets the remainder leak from around his teeth and down onto his chest.

Ren shivers at the sight. The thought of his own blood covering Michael’s mouth and chest sends his mind racing. They resume their hug. Michael back to his gentle fondling, Ren back to his adoration of the strong back before him. Absentmindedly he presses his fingers deeper into Michael’s scars. To his surprise the slight pressure elicits a sharp moan from the usually gruff vampire. Pushing away slightly Ren looks up.

Michael is blushing. Or at least as close to blushing as his kind can get. Giving the bands of tight flesh a couple more prods Ren squeezes out progressively deeper moans. “S-stop. Please.” Michael pulls the offending hands from his back. 

“But why? I’ve never been able to get this kind of reaction out of you,” Ren teases. Working a hand free he runs it up Michael’s length. “Just let me enjoy it this one time. I'll make it worth your while.” He looks up with the most seductive pose he can muster.

Michael can’t resist that face. The fluttering lashes framed by his wet, blond hair pulls at his heartstrings. Releasing Ren’s remaining hand he sighs. “Fine. But just this once.”

Ren’s eyes light up in happiness. Clapping his hands together he says, “Great! Now, turn around.” Michael complies, exposing his heavily scarred back. Starting low, Ren digs his fingers into the powerful hips. Following their curve he wraps a hand around the base of Michael’s now stiff shaft. The tips of his fingers are just barely able to caress the soft balls, pulling a sudden throb and gentle moan from the stiff vampire. Bringing his other hand up over Michael’s solid abs, he runs his finger around a nipple. After another muffled groan of pleasure, Ren moves the hand finally to Michael’s back.

Michael’s scars glisten from the water pouring over the both of them. Leaving a hand wrapped firmly around Michael’s cock, Ren begins tracing the angry scars stretched over the broad back. Feeling a pang of sympathy he leans in and gives one a gentle kiss. Michael visibly stiffens at the sudden showing of sympathy. “Oh, sorry,” Ren mumbles, running a finger down the length of Michael’s back. “I guess I still feel a little bad for you. What you went through.”

“It’s fine, really. Ancient history.” Michael relaxes a bit. “Just...do what you want.”

Ren gives Michael’s back another kiss, whispering, “Gladly.” Beginning to work Michael’s considerable shaft, Ren gives a scar a gentle but firm lick. A shudder rips through Michael’s body, forcing him to catch himself against the shower wall. He starts to pant as his cock throbs sharply against Ren’s palm. Ren drags his fingers through the tough scar tissue, kneading as he goes. He savors the ripple of moans this motion brings.

“Oh fuck, it feels s-so good. Why d-does it feel so good?” Michael gasps.

Ren revels in his newly found shred of power. Stroking faster he leans in and teases, “Aww, the big, stoic vampire is a little bit sensitive.” Sensing Michael start to turn, no doubt to teach him a quick lesson, he buries his palm into the biggest scar he can find. Michael’s scream of pleasure echoes around the shower. His legs start to shake as Ren digs deeper into his back and strokes faster along his cock. 

“Please I’m...nngh. I’m gonna…” Michael’s panting is becoming deep and ragged. 

Ren releases his pressure on the scar. Leaning in he taunts once again, “You’re gonna what?” Running a finger up a scar that stretches over Michael’s neck he emphasizes his final word. “Cum?” With that Ren sinks his teeth gently into the neck scar. Michael once again lets out a scream of pleasure. He’d never felt such a pure pleasure before. Ren’s hand once again finds the wide scar spread across Michael’s back. The smallest amount of pressure pushes Michael over the edge. With a low, interrupted growl, Michael coats Ren’s soft hand in ropes of hot cum. 

Shaking slightly and panting heavily, Michael turns to lean against the slick wall. Ren catches his eye, seductively licking his hand clean. Reaching out Michael pulls Ren into a tight embrace.

“That felt so good,” he sighs. “But you aren’t allowed to do that again.”

Ren giggles, “Ok, well see about that.”


	4. Interrogated

Ren begins to slowly regain consciousness. Trying to reach for his aching head he finds his hands tied firmly behind his back. In a panic he tries to stand, only to find his legs bound as well. He shakes his head to try and clear his thoughts, wincing from the pain. Did the meeting with his informant really go that bad? Thinking back he tries to remember exactly what happened this afternoon. No, he never even saw the guy. The last thing Ren remembers is walking down a secluded alleyway. Now he’s here, wherever here is. Looking around the square, stone walled room he searches for anything that could be used to free himself. Nothing. Apart from the chair he’s tied to the only things in the room are a table and a fire burning in a small fireplace.

Approaching footsteps draw Ren’s attention to a metal door set in the wall. After a jangle of keys it opens, spilling light into the dimly lit room. A masked figure enters the room, closing and locking the door behind itself. Ren shrinks back at the approaching figure. Grabbed roughly by the collar, he’s hoisted to meet it’s masked face. In the dim lighting Ren could make out the distinct magpie shaped mask of Morgan’s goons. Of course they’d be the ones to catch him. 

“We know what you’re up to.” His voice is gruff, slightly muffled by the mask.

Ren replies, trying to keep his voice even, “What’re you talking about? I was just going for a walk.”

The interrogator pulls harder on Ren’s collar, almost lifting him and the chair from the floor. “Like hell you were.” he drops the bound man with a clatter. Grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head back, he leans closer. The tip of his mask almost stabbing Ren’s throat as he swallows nervously. “Now tell me who you were planning to meet and maybe we’ll let you go.”

Ren knew the man was lying. If they really do know he works for the government there’s no way they’d just let him walk away. He replies, “Nobody.” The man delivers a slap that almost knocks Ren to the floor. His head rings from the impact. 

“TELL ME!”

“Fuck you.” Ren’s response earns him a blow to the stomach, driving the wind from his lungs.

“Let’s see how long you can keep up that attitude.” Squinting in disdain the man releases his grip. Walking behind Ren he grabs the back of the chair. “Clearly you just need a little more encouragement.” Dragging the chair and it’s occupant, the interrogator makes his way toward the cracking fire. He stops a couple of feet short of it before returning to his position in front of Ren. Placing a foot on the seat between the bound figures legs, he pauses for a moment. Kicking suddenly he sends the chair falling back toward the flames.

Ren screams as he feels the heat getting closer. He’s caught just inches from the fire by the same foot that sent him tipping. Leaning closer to Ren’s panicked face the masked man yells, “Tell me. Now!” Receiving no response he starts to relax his foot, slowly edging the bound man closer to the lashing flames. The smell of singeing hair fills the room.

A muffled clatter echos through the door, distracting Ren’s assaulter. “Don’t move,” he says with a smirk, righting the tilted chair. The noise from the hallway grows louder as the masked man quickly moves toward the door. As he grabs the handle, the door is ripped off its hinges and into the hallway. He disappears into the hallway with a screech.

Ren can barely see through the cloud of dust filling the doorway. However, as the sound of debris fades he can make out a gurgling sound from the hallway. The noise stops suddenly, and a figure steps through the settling dust. Ren recognises him immediately.

“Michael! You got here just in time.” Ren says with a sigh of relief. “Untie me, quick.” The figure approaches, seeming to ignore Ren’s pleas. It’s unquestionably Michael, but something about him seems different. His posture is far more aggressive than usual. Now close enough to be lit by the fireplace, Ren can see bloodstains coating him from chin to waist. His sclera turned pitch black by blood-magic. Ren had only seen him like this once before, and he was almost impossible to reason with. 

“Still...Hungry.” Michael grabs Ren by the collar. Lifting him clear of the chair, Michael throws him still bound onto the table.

Ren’s breath is knocked from him by the impact with the table. Gasping, he begs, “W-wait! Michael stop, it’s me!” His pleading falls on deaf ears. The crazed vampire either can’t hear or is ignoring him. Ren tries to roll himself off the table but is caught by the neck. “Please.” Ren’s voice is barely above a whisper. The hand on his neck loosens slightly, Lending hope to the panicking Ren. Suddenly he feels nails tear down his chest, ripping his shirt in two. His neck is now fully exposed to the ravenous vampire. Ren can feel Michael’s ragged panting on his throat.

Ren can do nothing to stop the inevitable. Plead and gasp as he might, there’s nothing he can do to stop a vampire in full blood-rage. The bite presses him into the table and forces a scream from his lips. Though partially used to feedings, this bite is different. It’s deeper, rougher, more violent than usual. It’s lower too, catching Ren’s collar. He feels the sharp teeth dig into his bone. Michael frees his teeth slightly before biting down again. And again. And again. Michael tears through Ren’s flesh, leaving long gashes stretching from jaw to shoulder. The pain is almost unbearable for Ren. He strains against his bonds, screaming in pain and panic as his blood stains the rough table beneath him.

Michael’s senses slowly return to him. The familiar taste of Ren’s blood has pulled him from the depths of his bloodlust. Running a tongue over the wounds sprawled over Ren’s neck, he’s shocked by how far he went. Still with great reluctance he releases the still gushing neck, healing it as quickly as possible. Straightening himself, Michael looks over Ren. The bound, panting frame threatens to drag him back into a frenzy. Ren’s half-lidded eyes look back at him with a mixture of fear and satisfaction.

“I’m sorry,” Michael manages after a pause. “I went a little crazy trying to find you.”

Ren takes a moment to compose himself. The aggressive feeding had almost exhausted him. Eventually, he manages to weakly say, “It’s...ok, now p-please get these r-ropes off me.”

“Not...yet.” Michael runs his hands through the blond hair spilled out across the table. After feeding on so many people he can feel his body surge with energy. Energy which is now manifesting itself as undeniable lust. Ren struggles slightly as Michael takes a grip on his waistband.

“W-wait, Michael we don’t have time.” Ren gasps as Michael tugs at his pants, kissing his now exposed hips.

Michael pulls Ren’s pants free of his knees. “Don't worry, we have plenty of time. I’ve made sure of it.” Slipping a hand under his back, Michael deftly flips the young man onto his front. He runs a hand over the soft posterior. Giving it a firm squeeze, Michael scoops up Ren’s hips and slides him across the table. Hanging them on the edge he allows the still bound legs to rest on the floor. The sharp crease of Ren’s hips feel like heaven as Michael digs deeper, pressing himself into the supple ass. His member is already rock hard, straining against his pants. Desperately freeing himself, he grinds his shaft between the soft mounds of Ren’s rear.

Ren feels completely exposed. Bound, naked, and stuck in such a vulnerable position his heart races. Just as he had no chance of stopping the bite, He should be panicking, but Michael’s warm cock rubbing against him makes him want more instead. Twisting his hands around in their restraints, Ren runs his fingers over the smooth head and shaft throbbing between his cheeks. He whimpers, “Can you be quick?”

Michael presses himself against Ren’s entrance. Leaning in he runs a hand along Ren’s slender shoulder, growling, “I’ve been ready to burst since the moment I tasted you. Let me have a bit more and I won't take long at all.” As he says this he presses his fingers into Ren’s neck. The feeling of blood pulsing so close to the surface brings a silent moan to his lips.

“Then, please...fuck me.” Ren gulps, preparing himself for what he’d just requested. He knows it’s going to hurt, but all he can think about is Michael’s cock deep inside him. The pressure on his ass increases as a hand wraps gently around his neck. Sharp teeth scrape against his delicate skin. Expecting yet another bite to the neck, Ren is surprised when the hot breath on his outstretched neck shifts lower.

Michael buries himself to the hilt inside Ren. At the same time he digs his fangs into Ren’s slender shoulder until he hits bone. A scream of pain and pleasure fills the room. Michael grinds his hips against the now quivering backside, savoring the velvety smooth skin. His balls thump lightly against Ren’s thighs as he begins pumping. Freeing his teeth with a squelch, he taunts, “You like the pain, don't you? Between my cock stretching you and my teeth tearing through your flesh you’re just as close to cumming as I am.” As he speaks, blood drips from his teeth onto Ren’s neck.

Ren can barely process the words through the pain. Eventually he manages to respond, “N-no...I...It’s- AAHHH” His words are cut off with an ear splitting scream as Michael digs a finger into the still open wounds on his shoulder. Despite his protests Ren knows Michael is right. He’s harder than he’s been in a long time. The helplessness, the pain, the rhythmic friction on his insides, they all combine to fill him with lust. His cock strains against the edge of the table and his balls grow tight as he feels himself approaching the edge.

Removing his finger, Michael licks the small columns of blood spread out over Ren’s shoulder. It’s sweet as always, but sustenance is not his goal this time. Leaving the wounds unhealed, he bites down again. Flesh slides smoothly over his teeth until he's stopped again by bone. He repeats this, enjoying the sound of Ren’s ever increasing cries. Eventually not an inch of Ren’s shoulder is unmarred. Licking residual blood from his teeth, Michael looks over the broken frame. What was once a pristine shoulder is now a mass of mangled flesh, pouring blood onto the already bloodsoaked table. Streaks of white bone, pitted and scratched by Michael’s ferocity, show in places with heavier damage. Ren’s screams have turned into ragged, hoarse shouts. 

“Oh god, please...Cum inside me,” Ren begs, his words barely understandable. “I want you to fill me up. I want you to make me cum.” He can feel the long strokes within him quicken as Michael’s grip gets tighter. Michael’s breath grows deeper as it moves from Ren’s ruined shoulder to his neck. Michael bites him once more, this time with a loud but muffled moan. Searing hot cum floods into Ren, eliciting a loud moan of satisfaction. Ren’s eyes roll back and his breath catches in his throat. Though the pain throughout his body threatens to knock him unconscious, the ever-growing tightness in his groin keeps him present. His legs shake violently as he finally releases. Unable to grip anything, Ren’s knees buckle as his own cum pours down his thighs.

Michael pulls himself from both ends of the exhausted figure, finally allowing the gruesome wounds to heal. He’s forced to quickly catch Ren as he begins to slip from the table. Cradling the limp, panting figure, Michael finally undoes the restraints. Wide bands of raw skin show the extent of Ren’s struggling. Michael pulls him closer, locking the pair into a deep kiss. The stay lost in eachother for what seems like days, enjoying their gentle embrace. Eventually, Michael remembers their still much needed escape.

“We should go,” Michael says, reluctantly breaking from Ren’s soft lips. “Those guards might be waking up soon.”

Ren nods, pulling his pants up. Attempting to stand, he immediately falls back into Michael’s lap. His eye’s start to close as he whimpers, “Sorry...I t-think you may n-need to carry-” Ren’s voice cuts off as exhaustion catches up to him. Michael slides his arms under the limp figure, giving him one more gentle kiss. He easily lifts the fatigued body, cradling it to his chest. Ren’s shallow breath falls delectately across Michael’s chest as he steps through the ruined doorway. 

The pair finally make it home. Despite the long trip, Ren is still fast asleep. Michael’s first worry is ridding themselves of the blood and fluid now caked to their bodies. Drawing a bath, he carefully strips Ren before removing his own blood-soaked clothes. Picking Ren up once again, he lowers himself and his charge into the warm water. Though fully satisfied, he enjoys the feeling of wet, smooth skin rubbing against him. Ren’s face visibly relaxes as Michael begins to sponge at the pale skin.

Ren feels warm water surrounding him as he regains a shred of consciousness. The rhythmic motion of a sponge glides over his body. Looking up, he sees Michael’s face looking lovingly back at him. He reaches out a hand and runs it along Michael’s strong chin, glad to finally have mobility again. Having expended what little energy he had regained, he lets his hand fall back into the water with a splash. Before falling asleep once again, he whispers, “I love you.”


	5. Desire

“He said it was only gonna be a week.” Ren rolls over in the vast bed. Squinting through the darkness at the clock, he groans. Yet another sleepless night. The bed feels cold and empty without Michael. His assignments usually kept him away for a while, and Ren had gotten somewhat used to it, but the time apart hasn’t gotten any easier. He longs for the vampire’s tight embrace. His warm chest and broad shoulders pressed against him. His razor sharp teeth sinking into the crook of his neck. Ren blushes at the thought. He’d come to love the frequent feedings that being a vampire’s mate entails.

Absorbed in his thoughts, Ren absentmindedly runs a hand down the long nightshirt he uses as sleepwear. The fabric is soft under his fingertips. What he wouldn’t give to have it violently ripped from his slender body. To be caught in Michael’s iron grip as he roughly pushes him against the headboard. To feel teeth and nails digging deep as Ren pushes himself against Michael’s throbbing cock. Ren gasps as he touches his own member. Thanks to his intense fantasizing, he's already close to bursting. Cursing his sensitivity, he slides his hand under the band of his underwear and runs a finger along his shaft. He traces the perimeter of his glans, forcing out a ripple of moans. 

Ren is already panting. It takes every ounce of his willpower to hold on just a bit longer. It’s been so long since he was last satisfied, it can’t end now. His fingers glisten with precum as he gingerly slides his underwear off his legs. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ren enjoys the feeling of the soft nightshirt against his cock. Pulling it up, he returns to his fantasies, trying to hold out as long as he can. He’s so focused on the pleasure overwhelming him that he doesn't hear the front door unlock.

Ren is finally wrenched from the depth of his perversions as the bedroom door swings open. There stands Michael, as if summoned by Ren’s thoughts. Ren tries to cover himself in a panic while scrambling off the bed. He’s instantly tangled in the sheets and falls to the floor with a loud thud.

“Oh, sorry. I figured you’d be sleeping.” Barely concealing his smirk, Michael adds, “Guess I’ll leave you to it.” He steps back into the hallway and slowly closes the door.

Finally pulling himself from the mass of sheets, Ren stumbles to the door. He catches the handle right before it clicks shut. He can’t let Michael get away. As worked up as he was, getting caught has made it far worse. The embarrassment of his helpless position turns to lust. All his fantasies stand just past the door.

Wrenching it open, Ren grabs Michael by the collar and pulls him into a deep kiss. He’s almost overwhelmed by the vampire's scent. He’s smelled it hundreds of times, but in his heightened state the usual musk is like a drug. His head swims. Their tongues intertwine as Ren melts into Michael’s embrace. The mouth full of fangs feels like heaven. Slipping a finger under the waistband of the vampire's thick pants, he gives a playful but desperate tug. 

Breaking away from their kiss for just one moment, he whispers, “I missed you.”

Michael looks into the pitiful man’s eyes. The desire behind them is palpable. All too eager to please, Michael scoops him into his arms and carries him to the bed. He pauses for a minute to admire his mate. Curled in his strong arms, Ren cuts a cute figure. The thin nightshirt clings to his skinny frame. It outlines his chest and hips in soft fabric, inviting Michael to manhandle to his heart’s content. The hem falls just below Ren’s waist, covering his sensitive bits, but a telltale bulge in the fabric belies his excitement. Leaning in, he gives another long kiss before carefully depositing the man onto the bed. He unbuttons his jacket as Ren pulls him toward the bed by his waistband. He hurriedly undoes the fastener and reveals Michael’s sizable member.

Ren wastes no time. The object of his desires is finally right in front of him. With practiced deftness he lovingly massages the smooth shaft. Running a finger over the many veins popping into existence as it grows. He listens to Michael’s gruff moans. Ren slides his free hand between the vampires thighs. His balls are soft and warm in Ren’s palm as he gently squeezes them. This draws another gasp of pleasure from Michael.

Ren can’t hold himself back anymore. Leaning in, he kisses the head of Michael’s cock. It throbs against his soft lips. Parting them slightly, he looks up into Michael’s sharp features as he slowly slides himself down the long shaft. He savors every inch of it as it slides down the back of his throat. Pausing at the hilt, he runs his tongue along the underside of Michael’s cock. He can feel the vampire tighten at this. He raises a hand and runs it through Ren’s blond hair. Ren is satisfied with the reaction and begins rhythmically working his head back and forth. Moans flow freely from the both of them. Just the feeling of Michael’s tip grinding against Ren’s throat is almost too much for either of them to handle.

Michael can’t stop the waves of gruff moans that pour from his mouth. The young man knows exactly how to please him. Ren’s soft lips and tongue feel like heaven as they run along his cock. With each stroke, they come to rest against his pubic crest. Shifting his gaze from the soft head bobbing at his waist, he runs his eyes over Ren’s supple body. His free hand soon follows. Tracing the perfect arch of the man’s back, he watches as the nightshirt sways slightly with each movement. He pulls at the loose article of clothing to reveal Ren’s soft rear. Ren deepens the arch of his back, further exposing himself in an obvious taunt. Michael is all too happy to accept. He reaches out and takes hold, roughly massaging the silky smooth mounds. Ren’s moans of approval resonate through his cock. Michael can feel himself becoming undone. 

Tightening his grip on Ren’s head, Michael groans, “Ren, I’m gonna-” 

Before he can finish his words, Ren redoubles his efforts. He presses himself deeper and deeper against Michael’s pelvis. More moans ripple through Michael’s member. He’s at his limit. Gripping Ren’s head tighter, he presses himself as hard as he can into the man’s mouth. 

Ren feels the hot pumps of cum flood his throat. His eyes roll back as he greedily swallows around Michael’s still throbbing cock. Satisfied that his mate is empty, Ren slowly slides himself free of the vampire. He sits back on his heels. Still panting, he looks up at Michael with his saliva-covered face. He’s not even close to satisfied. He needs to feel Michael inside of him. Those strong muscles pressing against him and holding him down.

Ren begs, “Please, I need more.”

Michael doesn’t hesitate. He wraps an arm around Ren’s waist and begins to lift him.

Ren interrupts him. “Oh, wait, before you, uh, enjoy me.” Ren blushes before adding, “I have a surprise for you real quick. Turn around.”

Michael is taken aback slightly. Returning Ren to the bed, Michael does as he's told and turns his back. What could that man be planning he thinks to himself as he fully removes his pants. Though he’d seen Ren in heat before, this is another level. The pouncing, the begging, the vague surprise, Michael has to admit it's a refreshing change. The young man is usually coy and outwardly reluctant. This is fun in it’s own regards. Stalking prey is in his nature after all. The look of fear and arousal on Ren’s face when he’s pinned or pulled into a dark alley at night. His feeble struggles beneath Michael’s grip. They all awaken a primal urge in the vampire. Now with Ren taking the lead, he’s free to enjoy the experience. Michael’s mental ramblings are interrupted by a quiet twinkling sound and Ren calling out to him.

“Ok, you can turn around now.”

Michael turns and is awestruck by the sight before him. Ren is kneeling, body facing away but his head turned to look back at Michael with a face full of lust. His nightshirt is hiked up to his lower back. Bent over slightly, his ass is on perfect display. This pose on its own is enough to drive Michael into a frenzy. But there’s something else that’s consuming his full attention, threatening to crumble his self control. A beautiful, fluffy, conjured fox’s tail, hanging elegantly between his legs. A matching pair of ears poke from his messy hair. Ren gives his new appendage a playful swish. He bends lower, lying on his crossed arms, shaking his hips in an obvious taunt.

“Well? What’re you waiting for?” Ren licks his lips, bracing himself for the coming storm he’d just set in motion. “I’ve been practicing my conjuration just for you.”

This is all Michael needs to hear. Climbing onto the bed, he towers over Ren’s lithe frame. He roughly grabs at the man’s skinny waist, pressing it against his own pelvis. His now raging erection fits snugly between the tight cheeks of Ren’s ass. The tail flicks playfully against Michael’s legs before gently wrapping around them. Michael runs a hand down the mass of fluff. The young man really knows how to get to him.

Placing one hand on the base of the tail, Michael runs his other hand up Ren’s back to his neck. It fits snugly around the man’s slender throat. Squeezing slightly, he uses this hand to pull Ren up toward his chest. 

He leans close and growls, “You know it’s dangerous to tease me like this.” Giving the tail a sharp tug, he adds, “I might get a little carried away.”

Unfazed by the thinly veiled threat, Ren moans at the treatment. The pressure on his backside makes his own erection twitch. He presses himself against the vampire, placing his own hand on the one wrapped around his neck. 

Giving his hips one more wiggle, he chokes out, “Please fuck me!”

Michael shoves Ren onto his hands and knees. Ren's tail slowly curls up, exposing himself to the vampire. With a snarl of pleasure, Michael buries himself fully into the man’s ass. Ren’s cries of pain and pleasure cut through the air. Ignoring the shouts, Michael takes a moment to appreciate the silky flesh enveloping him. Soft and warm, he gives a provocative pump. This has the desired effect, drawing a long groan from Ren’s mouth.

Michael presses Ren into the mattress as he rhythmically slams himself into the young man. His moans have devolved into a constant string of incoherent syllables. The nightshirt he never had the chance to remove slides further up his back with each powerful stroke. Seeing an opportunity, Michael leans over. He brings his head to rest over Ren’s shoulder blade. After a series of teasing kisses, Michael sinks his teeth into Ren’s ribs, just under his armpit. The skin here is thin and yields little blood. But it’s effect on the man is immediate. Michael feels Ren tighten as his jumbled sounds of pleasure form into one long, sustained scream. 

The pain is indescribable. Sharp teeth grind against his raw bone, digging deeper with every thrust. Ren is so close to satisfaction. He just needs a little more. Reaching toward his neck with a shaking hand, he pulls the collar of his nightshirt to one side to expose his pristine neck.

Michael catches this movement out of the corner of his eye. Seeing Ren’s silent request and bare neck strikes at his core. He uses his free hand to grab the collar of the young man’s nightshirt. In one quick movement he tears it almost in half. Ren doesn’t have much time to react. As soon as the tatters of fabric clear his shoulders, Michael strikes. His fangs sink deep into the soft flesh. Tearing through fat and muscle, unleashing a torrent of blood as arteries are torn open. The taste fills his senses. It’s hot and sweet, a taste distinct to Ren. He continues to gorge himself, feeling his own limit approaching thanks to the flood of sensations. 

Ren’s screams have finally stopped. They’re replaced by a single silent exhale. He struggles to maintain consciousness against the searing pain. Finally he gets the feeling he so longed for. Every muscle of the vampire strains against his body, gripping tighter with each thrust of his powerful hips. Teeth sink deeper into Ren’s neck. Deeper than he’d ever felt them before. As the razor sharp fangs dig into his spine, he feels Michael tense. 

Ren’s mind blanks as Michael releases inside him for the second time that night. It fills him to the brim as he instinctually presses himself against Michael’s hips as hard as he can. His tail wraps tightly around the vampires thighs. Ren finds his voice in time to let out a long, deep moan. His knees buckle, now supported entirely by Michael. Spasms rack his body as he finally cums.

Michael pulls himself from Ren’s neck with a sickening squelch. A glint of white bone is briefly visible before the myriad of wounds begin to heal over. Still supporting his limp mate, he pulls Ren to his chest in a hug. The still oozing wounds drip blood down the young man’s narrow chest. It swirls down his legs and forms a small pool on the sheets. Michael wipes a stream of this blood with a finger. Licking it clean, he leans toward Ren’s ear.

“Satisfied now?”

Ren barely responds. His eyes are still rolled back and his mouth hangs open. All he can muster is a weak groan of approval. Ren is gently lifted from his knees and carried to the shower. Though more or less healed, the blood that remains smears across the pair. As Ren huddles into the vampire's chest, he manages to whimper, “I love you.”


End file.
